Slip Away
by nancy777ca
Summary: LeeKara: How I wanted Kara's S3 rescue from Leoben to really go. Rated NC17


**Slip Away**

He kept his promise, Kara thought as she watched Lee sleep. She traced the hairs on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. She studied his mouth and slowly became aware that her breathing pattern was matched to his. She leaned down and brushed her lips softly across his. He came awake with a start and Kara cringed at the look of worry that tightened his features before his eyes met hers in the morning soft light in the room. The stress eased in his eyes and Kara felt so glad that she was able to ease his burden for once, instead of adding to it as usually happened.

"I'm never leaving you again," Lee had promised that day after she had returned from being stranded on that planet, Cylon raider in tow. He had come into sickbay while she was sleeping, while he thought she had been sleeping and gently brushed the hair from her forehead before leaning down and pressing his lips above her brow. She remembered the shudder that had passed through him when he whispered, "I swear to the Gods, I'm never leaving you behind again."

A year later, he had kept his promise. He had stormed the apartment Leoben had kept her trapped in and after the brief shock of Kara explaining Kaycee, had taken both Kara and the little girl to safety.

His arm came around her waist and he gave her a warm sleepy smile of a man who had been well and blissfully frakked.

"What's with the smug look, Major? This is how I thank all my heroes," She leaned down and gave his strong muscled shoulder a small bite to match the deeper one she had given him in the heat of passion.

He swatted her bare ass. "Be nice, or I might change my mind and leave you here."

"Well, hey. I've got drinks, heat, a nice if manufactured view. I'm sure I could find another boy toy around here somewhere."

"That right?" Lee asked, cocking an eyebrow. With a swift movement, Lee had her pinned on her back beneath him. Kara let out a squeal that made him lean down and whisper. "Careful, you'll wake the kid." He motioned his head towards the sliding door that blocked off them from the sleeping child.

"If she didn't wake last night, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Kara pointed out giving him a cocky grin.

Lee nuzzled the side of Kara's face and took her earlobe between his teeth. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me now." Then he rose slightly over her, meeting her eyes uncertainly.

Kara tilted her head back to meet his lips and answer his silent question. "Guess so. You sure though? I mean, Kaycee's got my genes, she's gonna be a handful. A little terror, no doubt."

"Most definitely. DNA and all that," Lee murmured, sliding the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, inviting her to part them. She allowed him on deep, stirring kiss before breaking from his mouth and regarding him seriously. "Hmm, speaking of DNA, Lee. Are you sure your okay with the other half of that gene pool? She's half his. Half Cylon. You need to be okay with this if we've got a shot in hell here."

Lee was silent for a long moment. Kara held her breath, hopeful. Afraid to hope. Now that reality had set in past the lustful haze in the room, Kara feared that a half Cylon child would be too much for Lee to deal with. Hell, Kara wasn't sure she was doing such a hot job of it either. She became aware of the noises outside of the room and the soft strains of jazz coming from the lounge. She heard a woman's soft laugh, the clinking of glass and silverware.

They only had the room for one night. Lee had brought them here to Cloud Nine to recuperate before they took the shuttle back to Galactica, home, this afternoon. He had to make this decision now. Before Kaycee started thinking of them as a family. She already had the glint of hero worship in her eyes when she looked at Lee.

"I think we've all been looking at things differently lately. Kaycee is yours. You're going to raise her and she's not going to be raised to hate. Her mind won't be poisoned, by our side, or by theirs because you're her mother. You know what it's like to grow up like that. I know you won't let that happen to her. Neither will I. If you want me, I'd like to help out with Kaycee. "

Kara choked on a sob, her eyes burning. If she wanted! The Gods were dangling it right here, above her and over beside them. What she wanted most in the world. She cupped Lee's face and brought his mouth down against hers in answer. Lee sunk down against her, his smile pushing her lips to echo the gesture. His hands moved up into her hair. She had no intention of ever cutting it short again. The feeling of his fingers wounding around the thick strands was a new sensation she had no intention of giving up.

Lee pulled back and shivered, his fingers pressing into her scalp. "Love you,"

Kara still felt a squeeze of panic at his words, a habit that was slowly easing every time he said it. Since finding her collapsed on the floor in Leoben's cage, he said it often, almost as if he feared she'd disappear if he stopped. She'd yet to find the courage to say it back. She tried but fear closed her throat and blocked the words.

"Hmm, so no boy toy's then?" Kara joked, lifting her legs so that her knees cradled his hips.

" 'Fraid not," Lee murmured, sliding his shaft along her center, seeking entrance. "You're mine now. No take backs."

Kara shifted beneath him, reaching down to pull him inside of her. Flesh met flesh with a groan of satisfaction.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, shaking at the goodness of having him moving inside of her. She found his rhythm easily, no surprise really, Kara thought briefly before a sharp burst of sensation stole her breath when Lee angled his hips and hit an ultra sensitive spot.

"Oh frak," she whispered, biting his stubbled jaw as she felt the steep climb of climax begin deep in her belly.

Then Lee stopped moving.

"What?" Kara asked hoarsely, about ready to shoot this man she loved if he didn't resume frakking her.

He pushed in deeper but made no other movement with his hips. Instead, he slid his hand down between them until he found the damp swollen nub at her center. Lee held himself hard and deep inside of her and with the tip of his forefinger began to press her folds, firmly and in alternating slow and fast circles.

"Oh shit!" She tried not to scream as the sensations increased a thousand fold. Her hips moved urgently, frakking herself along his hard cock as his finger pulled her higher and higher up towards what promised to be the hardest frakking orgasm of her life.

Lee groaned feeling her squeeze him in her frenzy of desperate want. Sweat began to break out on her skin as well as his. Closer he brought her to the edge, playing havoc with her senses by drugging her with the taste of her mouth. Kara buried her face in the heated damp skin of his neck, inhaling his scent. She dug her fingers into Lee's hips, pleading without words. Faster he stroked her, undeterred. Though she could see the strain of his restraint on his face.

"Dammit, Lee," she moaned Oh Gods, she was gonna come so frakking hard!

"Shh," he said, sucking his breath when Kara began shaking beneath him. Only then did he resume his thrusts. His hips snapped fast and he growled triumphantly above her when Kara arched against him and raked her nails down his back.

"Oh Gods! Oh Frak. Lee….Oh…Lee!" Kara bit her lip to keep from screaming as he rode her through a mind numbing orgasm. Her legs locked around his waist and she didn't let go until she pulled his own orgasm from him.

Lee fell against her, gasping for air, as was she.

When she woke up again, Lee had been replaced a sheet of paper.

_Gone outside(kinda) to play. Come join us._

_Lee_

Kara found Lee chasing the squealing Kaycee around the fake lawn, pretending to be too slow to catch her. She watched them for a while, reluctant to intrude on the bonding both seriously needed if this was gonna work.

Then Kaycee was chasing Lee and he was letting her catch him, until he turned in her direction and met Kara's eyes. He stopped, but Kaycee had garnered a certain momentum and kept going, crashing him and sending them both off balance, toppling onto the grass. Kara bit back a laugh and made her way over to them.

"Mommy!" Kaycee shrieked pushing herself upright.

Kara didn't ever think she'd get used to hearing that word associated with her but she smiled at Kaycee and crouched down in front of Lee who was sitting, propped up on his hands. She pressed a small kiss against his lips.

"I love you." She said the words haltingly, uncomfortably. But she said them.

Lee was beaming at her. His face was red with exertion and his blue eyes were shining. "Let's go home?"

"Home!" Kaycee piped up in agreement, grabbing Kara's legs so she fell backwards and joined them on the grass.

Damn right, Kara thought.

The End.


End file.
